Rain
Perfil *'Nombre artístico: '''Rain / Bi (비). *'Nombre verdadero:' Jung Ji Hoon (정지훈). * '''Nombre chino: '''Zheng Zhi Xun (鄭智薰). *'También conocido como:' Rain (Occidental), Pi (Japón), Yu (China). *'Profesión: Cantante, Actor, Bailarín, Letrista, Compositor, Productor *'''Período de Actividad: 2002 - Presente. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' . *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: '''1.85cm *'Peso:' 75kg. *'Grupo sanguíneo:' O. *'Signo zodiacal:' Cáncer. *'Signo chino:' Perro. *'Fanclub:' Cloud. *'Color fanclub:' Gris. *'Relación Sentimental: Kim Tae Hee *'''Agencia: **JYP Entertainment (2002-2007). **J.Tune Entertainment (2007-2013, Propietario). **William Morris (2009-2010, U.S.A). ** Cube Entertainment (2013-Actualmente). Biografía Rain pasó la mayor parte de su infancia viviendo con sus padres y su hermana menor, Jung Hanna, cerca de la Universidad de Yonsei. A pesar de ser un niño introvertido y tímido, se descubrió que tenía una pasión por la danza, cuando actuó en un concurso de talentos para la escuela secundaria. Inicialmente tuvo dificultades para equilibrar la danza y los académicos y recibió bajas calificaciones durante el comienzo de la secundaria debido a sus prácticas de baile frecuentes. Él decidió seguir su pasión y asistió a la Escuela de Artes en donde recibió su primera instrucción formal en la actuación y pudo continuar el baile también. Rain de nuevo descubrió que no podía centrarse tanto en la danza y sus estudios en la actuación, era flojo en varias ocasiones. Antes de ser conocido como Rain, debutó en un grupo de seis chicos, "Fan Club", en 1998. Su primer álbum se llamó "꿈을 찾아서/ In Search of a Dream". Que fue una remake del hit de 1997,"Tubthumping" del grupo Británico Chumbawumba. Para 1999, Ji-Hoon no estaba pasando por un buen momento, su grupo lanzó su segundo album con Fan Club, sin tener éxito, por lo que pronto de separaron. Al mismo tiempo, su madre enfermó. Sin dinero y con una hermana menor a la que cuidar e ir a la escuela, él todavía siguió adelante, siempre bailando y soñando con convertirse en cantante. Comenzó a audicionar para varias agencias de talento. Por lo que en el 2000, Rain fue contratado como aprendiz de JYP Entertainment, dirigida por el artista de grabación y productor Park Jin -Young. En una entrevista en la CNN y también en un documental de Discovery Channel llamado "Descubriendo Hip Korea", recordó que se le rechazó en varias ocasiones por su aspecto: "De hecho, me dijeron después de una audición que mi canto y el baile era genial, pero yo no lo conseguía porque no tenía párpado doble". Sin embargo, finalmente lo logró cuando el productor Park Jin -Young vió a su unidad y persistencia durante una audición en la que Rain bailó por horas sin parar, a diferencia de los habituales diez minutos una audición. Durante los primeros años de la formación, fue bailarín secundario. Durante los entrenamiento, Rain no iba a menudo a su casa y le decía a sus padres que iba a estudiar a al biblioteca, mientras que de hecho, iba al estudio de baile. Él luchó financieramente y en ocasiones tenía que estar sin comer. Sin embargo, él siguió centrándose en su baile y canto a pesar de que estaba esperando ansiosamente para su debut. Finalmente, en 2002 debutó con el álbum "Bad Guy", donde fue presentado a los medios de comunicación a través de su nombre de escenario o comercial, Rain. En el 2003 participó en un programa de televisión de la cadena SBS llamado "Banjun Drama", donde dio a conocer su dotes representativos. Después de esto ha hecho varios dramas de televisión, como "Sandong" en "Full House" (con un gran éxito), "A Love to Kill" , "Fugitive", entre otros. Ha recibido grandes premios tanto como cantante y como actor, siendo reconocido en Japón como uno de los mejores. En el año 2006 realizó un concierto en Madison Square Garden (New York), vendiéndose las entradas en menos de un día. 2008 es llamado para participar en la película Hollywoodense "Speed Racer/Meteoro". En el 2008, cambia de agencia y crea su propia bajo el nombre de J TUNE Entertainment, en ese mismo año, saca su 5to disco titulado "Rainism". A finales de ese año, crea su propia marca de ropa llamada Six to Five (6/25). En noviembre de 2009 se estrenó su película "Ninja Assassin", en la cual es el actor principal. La película fue producida por los hermanos Wachowski, que observaron en él potencial tras ver la primera secuencia de la película Speed racer. Además, también eligió personalmente a los cinco miembros de su primer grupo de pop, en Corea (MBLAQ). Dramas *Diamond Lover (2015) *She's So Lovable (SBS, 2014) *Fugitive (KBS2, 2010) *A Love to Kill (KBS2, 2005) *Banjun Drama (SBS, 2005) *Full House (KBS2, 2004) *Sang Doo, Let's Go To School (KBS2, 2003) *Orange (SBS, 2002) Sitcom *Sang Doo! Let's Go To School" Películas *For Love or Money(2014) - Película China *The Prince(2014)Película Americana *R2B: Return to Base (2012) *Ninja Assassin (2009)- Película Americana *Meteoro-Speed Racer(2008) - Película Americana *I'm a Cyborg, But That's OK (2006) Programas De TV *Running Man "Aventura en Australia" - Ep. 188, 189, 191, 214 *Happy Camp (Programa Chino) *The Superman Returns - Cameo Ep. 15 *Yoo Hee Yeol´s Sketchbook *Rain Effect ( Reality Show de su propia vida - Mnet) *1 Night 2 Days *Strong Heart *Family Outing (Ep. 21 y 22) *Happy Together *AOS con MBLAQ *Hip Korea: Rain (Documental Discovery Channel) *ABC Entertainment Forecast (Programa USA) Colaboraciones *If you want a lover - G.NA *Things I Would Like To Do If I Had A Lover - G.NA *Brothers＆Me - Kim Tae Woo (con JYP & Rain) Anuncios Publicitarios 2008 *CLEAR for Men (Asia) *Miiow Sports (Japón) *KB Card Leather Style (con Lee Hyo Ri) *Nikkon CoolPix S600 (Corea) *[Telecom|Sk Telecom (Corea con Yoo In Young) *Anycall Samsung (con Victoria Song) (Corea / China) 2007 *LG's Pc y Monitor, "Xpion" y "Flaton" (toda Asia) *KB Star Card (Corea) *Clear Men (Islas Filipinas /Singapur /Malasia) *Calvin Klein Jeans (Korea) *(2006) PEPSI Commercial ( with Christina Aguilera) Discografía 'Corea' 'Albums' {| class="wikitable collapsible collapsed" style="width: 500px; " cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" border="1" {| ! style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(0, 153, 255); " |'Album' ! style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(0, 153, 255); " |'Informacion' ! style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(0, 153, 255); " |'Lista de canciones' |- | style="text-align:center;" |140px | style="text-align:center;" |Vol.1 ~ Bad Guy Fecha de lanzamiento: 28-Abril-2002 | #Intro # Ak su Handshake # Na ppeun nam ja Guy  #Na Me  #Ik suk chi an a seo Get Used to It #Baby baby #An nyeong ee ran mal dae shin of Saying Goodbye # Neo cheo reom (Featuring bada) Like You # Na ron an doe ni (Featuring Hooni Hoon, Ho In Chang) not Me?  #Wae Why? # What's Love featuring Danny, Lexy, 별 and JYP |- | style="text-align:center;" |140px | style="text-align:center;" |Vol.2 ~ How To Avoid The Sun Fecha de lanzamiento: 16-Octubre-2003 | #2003.10.16 #알면서 - You Already Knew #난 또 니가 좋은거야 - Why Do I Love You Again #왜 하필 - How Come #나에게 너는 - I to You #너마저 - Even You #내가 유명해지니 좋니 - Do You Love Me Or My Fame #태양을 피하는 방법 Mix - Ways To Avoid The Sun #화성에서 온 남자 금성에서 온 여자 - Me #아쉬운 빈 공간 - The Empty Space #안녕이란 말대신 Remix - Instead of Goodbye #태양을 피하는 방법 - Ways To Avoid The Sun #태양이 떠도 - Even When The Sun Rises |- | style="text-align:center;" |140px | style="text-align:center;" |Vol.3 ~ It's RAINing Fecha de lanzamiento: 08-Octubre-2004 | #Hago Shipeossdeon Mal (Words I Wanted to Say) # It's Raining   #I do # Familiar face   #11 days   #Quiz   #My groove   #Nan # Biggest thing   #Wanna talk   #But I love you   #Chajayo Find You # No no no   #To you   #I love you |- | style="text-align:center;" |140px | style="text-align:center;" |Vol.4 ~ Rain's World Fecha de lanzamiento: 14-Octubre-2006 | #Rain's World # I'm coming (Feat. Tablo) # With u # In my bed 누웠던 침대 # Not a single day 하루도 # Casiopeia (Feat. Im Jung Hee) (feat. 임정희)  #Him & Me (Feat. Dynamic Duo) #Don't stop   #Touch Ya (Feat. TaeWon 태완. K.A.C-Luv)   #Move on   #Oh Yeah (Feat. Al)   #Friends (Feat.Tigher JK)   #To My Friends (Outro)  #Na 나 (B-Garage Remix) |- | style="text-align:center;" |140px | style="text-align:center;" |Vol.5 ~ Rainism Fecha de lanzamiento: 15-Octubre-2008 | #My Way (Intro)   #Rainism # Only You   #Love Story  #사랑이라는 건 Love Is) #내 여자 Girl # You # Fresh Woman  #더 끌려 (Feat. 태완 A.K.A C-Luv) # 고개 돌려   #9월 12일 12 # My Way # Rainism Remix |- | style="text-align:center;" |140px | style="text-align:center;" |Rainism ~ Asian Especial Version Fecha de lanzamiento: 15-Octubre-2008 Idioma:'' 'Japones, Chino, Inglés'' | #15 Rainism (Chinese Ver.) #16 Love Story 0912......After (Chinese Ver.) #17 Rainism (English Ver.) #18 Love Story 0912......After (English Ver.) #19 Rainism (Japan Ver.) #20 Love Story (Japan Ver.) |- | style="text-align:center;" |140px | style="text-align:center;" |Bi Rain - Back To The Basic '''Fecha Lanzamiento: 06-Abril-2010 | #널 붙잡을 노래 #Hip Song #One #똑같아 (Same) #Love Song (English Version) |- | style="text-align:center;" |140px | style="text-align:center;" |비 정규 6집 6. Fecha de lanzamiento: 07-enero-2014 | #비 정규 (Rain Effect) #30 SEXY #LA SONG #Where You Go Oppa? 어디 가요. 오빠 (feat. Hyunah 현아) #마릴린 먼로 (Marilyn Monroe) #차에 타봐 #SUPERMAN #알아버렸어 #DEAR MAMA DON'T CRY #30 SEXY (East4a deeptech mix) |} 'Single' 'Japón' 'Album' 'Singles' Premios Curiosidades *'Debut: '''El 13 de Mayo de 2002 como cantante, con su primer álbum '''Bad Guy / 나쁜 남자'. *'Familia: '''Padre y una hermana menor llamada Hanna. *'Mejor Amigo': El actor Kim Kwang Min. Se conocieron en la secundaria. *'Fanclub:' Cloud. *'Educación:' Universidad Kyung Hee (Departamento de Música Post Moderna). *'Talentos:' Actuación, baile, coreó-grafo, diseñador y empresario. *'Religión: Católico. *'Idiomas: '''Inglés, coreano, japonés y chino mandarín. *'Comida Favorita: 'platillos asiático y mexicanos colombiana y árabe. *'Cantantes a seguir: 'Kangta, Vanesswu, Hangeng el ex super junior, Chayanne y Luis Miguel. *'Tiene Un Parecido A: 'G.O de MBLAQ. *Denominado el Rey del K-pop y el Michael Jackson asiático. *Tiene 2 perros llamados "Sarangy" y "General". *Le gustan las chicas de doble personalidad, lindas en el día pero sexys en la noche. *Siempre agradece en todo momento a sus fans y familia por el apoyo incondicional. * Es cercano a la actriz Kim Sun Ah, a la cual invito en uno de sus show's de regreso para que bailara una canción con él. *Una vez esperó fuera de la casa de una chica, durante toda la noche, sólo para poder verla, ya que le gustaba. Eso para él es verdadero amor. *Aunque su nombre artístico es solo Rain, o Bi (Significando ambos lluvia), entre los fans extranjeros suele ser llamado Bi Rain, o Rain Bi, lo que es un error común nacido de las traducciones de sus noticias o canciones, en las que se le solía nombrar como Bi (Rain) o Rain (Bi). Con el tiempo los fans omitieron los paréntesis. *Le tiene miedo a los insectos. *Detesta por sobre todas las cosas hacer ejercicio. A pesar de tener buen cuerpo él confiesa que no le agrada ejercitarse. *Es considerado uno de los solistas más importantes no sólo de Corea del Sur, sino de toda Asia. *Junho de 2PM tiene un gran parecido a Rain. *Rain odia utilizar ropa interior, y de ahí la razón de tener pánico a que se le rompan sus pantalones. Dice que usa ropa interior sólo para campañas promocionales, ya que ésta le impide moverse bien y hace unas marcas poco estéticas en los pantalones. *Se rasura todo el cuerpo. *Bi, durante su gira '"RAINY DAY 2005 Tour", comenzada en Seúl realizó una actuación exclusiva en el Madison Square Garden (Nueva York) de 2 horas de duración. *Su 2ª gira asiática se llamó Rain's Coming Tour. Ésta se inició en Seúl (Corea del Sur) en Diciembre de 2006. *Su 4º álbum, "I'm Coming", salió al mercado internacional el 16 de Octubre de 2006. *Estuvo trabajando con 3LW y otras famosas celebridades americanas, lo que resultaría ser su debut oficial en los Estados Unidos en el 2007. *Tras la finalización de su último Tour, Rain's Coming Tour, en Junio de 2007, concluyó, así mismo, su contrato con la compañía JYP Entertainment. Se sabe que recibió generosísimas ofertas llevadas a cabo por parte de casi todas las discográficas asiáticas más influyentes. Las cifras sobrepasaron los 10 billones de won. *Tras haber finalizado con JYP Entertaiment, finalmente, creó su propia compañia "J. Tune Entertainment", conocida anteriormente como Rainy Entertainment. Todo ello, sin haber perdido el contacto con sus antiguos mentores y, a su vez, firmó en la agencia William Morris, para su debut internacional. *En 2007 también apareció en el listado de las Personas más hermosas del mundo de la revista People. *Rain fue escogido como parte del elenco de la película de acción y aventura de los hermanos Wachowski, estrenada en el 2008, "Speed Racer (Meteoro la película)". Debutando así en Hollywood como Taejo Togokhan al lado de Emile Hirsch y Christina Ricci. *Ha apadrinado a 3 grupos, tanto en el baile com el canto, estos son 2PM, Wonder Girls y MBLAQ. *La primera banda masculina de su compañía discográfica fueron los "MBLAQ", un grupo de chicos entrenados por el mismo Rain que debutaron en uno de sus conciertos el 9 de Octubre del 2009 *El 26 de Novimbre 2009, se estrenó en Hollywood la pelicula Ninja Assassin en la cual tiene el papel protagonista. *Rain hizo historia en los MTV Movie Awards 2010, al convertirse en el primer coreano en ganar en dicho festival y el tercer asiático ganador de un premio MMA después de Jackie Chan y Lucy Liu. *Megan Fox dijo de él que era su chico ideal y que era muy guapo, por lo que lo que le pidió a su manager que contactara con el manager de Rain para concretar una cita. Pero Rain no estaba interesado y no aceptó. En el 2014, Megan Fox volvió a escogerlo como su tipo ideal. *En el 2006 y 2011 fué elegido como una de 'Las 100 personas más influyentes del mundo' por la revista TIME, apareciendo en la lista oficial de la edición impresa; y además, los años 2007, 2008 y 2011 fué elegido como 'La persona más influyente del mundo' en la encuesta on-line de la misma revista. *En Happy Together ''dijo que sólo tarda 5 minutos en ducharse. *Ingresó al servicio militar el 11 de Octubre del 2011, llevando a cabo sus últimos conciertos de '"The Best Show"' en Seúl los días 24 y 25 de Septiembre de ese mismo año, respectivamente. *No pudo participar en las promociones de su película '"R2B Return to Base"' (2012), la cual dejó grabada antes de ingresar a su servicio militar, debido a que a los soldados no se les permite realizar ese tipo de actividades durante su alistamiento. *Rain completó el día Miércoles, 10 de julio de 2013, a las 8:00 am (Hora de Corea) sus dos años de Servicio Militar. *Realizó su primera presentación en Tailandia-Bangkok el día 24 de Agosto de 2013, luego de completar el Servicio Militar obligatorio. *Realizó su fanmeeting en Octubre donde se reunieron muchas fans de varios países como USA, Japón, China. Y ademas se reunieron 6.44 toneladas de arroz en el fanmeeting, que fueron donadas a una Fundación Infantil, esto fue gracias a las fans de diversos países del mundo como Japón, China, USA, Chile, Perú, Tailandia, etc. *Rain ganó el premio al Mejor Artista de Asia en "Bazaar Men's Style Awards 2013". *Realizó una presentación especial en la premiación de los MAMA 2013, fue la primera presentación que realizó para la TV coreana después de finalizar el servicio militar obligatorio. *Rain actuó nuevamente en una película en Hollywood protagonizada por '''Bruce Willis', que se estrenó en 2014. Su personaje en la película titulada The Prince se llama Mark. *Filmó un docu-reality llamado "Rain Effect" el cual tuvo 6 capítulos, y el cual estrenó su primer capítulo el 19 de Diciembre obteniendo una gran audiencia. Este fue el primer reality show donde podemos ver a Rain en su faceta como artista y como el cuidadano Jung Ji Hoon. *En Rain Effect se pudo ver que Rain no es muy bueno con los aparatos domésticos de su propia casa debe siempre acudir a llamar a su hermana menor Hana. O como no pudo controlar sus lágrimas que brotaron cuando vió el video sorpresa preparado por el equipo de producción, en el que salia su padre dejádole un cariñoso mensaje, el equipo de producción estaba sorprendido por esta inesperada reacción. *El 24 de Diciembre fue revelado el nombre del 6to album de Rain que se llamó Rain Effect. 'Este álbum que comparte el nombre con su reality, constó con 10 canciones en las que Rain participo directamente en su composición, siendo las canciones principales del álbum: ''30 Sexy y La Song. *Rain compuso una canción especial para su difunta madre llamada '''"Dear Mama Don't Cry" la letra de esta canción es muy especial para Rain ya que describe todo lo que siente por su amada madre que ya no esta con él. *El 2 de Enero del 2014 Rain lanza su nuevo disco "Rain Effect" llegando a ser N° 1 en ventas, N°1 en el chart semanal de Hanteo, Geon y Synnara y lidera en el N°1 en las listas de búsquedas como Naver y Daum. *El 9 de Enero''' Rain gana su primer premio en "M! Countdown" , y el 10 de Enero obtiene su segundo premio en el programa "Music Bank".' *Rain regala a sus fans 300 cafés y pan por el apoyo cuando asiste a las presentaciones de algunos programas en la tv. Rain escribió una nota para sus fans en el café también regalándoles una pequeña firma como detalle, todo realizado a mano por el mismo Rain. *Para finalizar y agradecer a sus fans todo el apoyo Rain realizo un mini concierto cantando sus canciones en versiones mas acústicas y a la vez disfrutar un momento junto a sus fans, bailarines y amigos que también estuvieron presentes en el publico disfrutando de la presentación especial, este concierto se pudo apreciar en el episodio 6 de "Rain Effect". Rain aprendió a hornear barras de pan que a su vez relleno con sus propias manos para luego ser dado a sus fans durante el mini concierto como regalos por su apoyo incondicional en su regreso. *Recibió el bautismo católico en una catedral de Gyeonggi-do y su padrino fue el actor veterano Ahn Sung Ki. *Ocupa el puesto # 46 en ''" Los 100 rostros más hermosos del mundo 2013" ''según ''TC Candler. Video TC Candler. *Rain realizó una colaboración especial junto a Tae Jin Ah para las presentaciones de La Song. *Participó en el programa "Guerrilla Date" al cual asitieron muchos fans, es la primera vez en la historia de las grabaciones del programa "Guerrilla Date" que deben utilizar cámaras desde un helicóptero para grabar, lo cual sorprendió a la gente. El director y el animador del programa comentaron que en los 11 años que lleva el programa al aire, Rain fue el que reunió la multitud más grande. *Rain apareció en el programa "The Superman Returns" compartiendo momentos con la pequeña Sarang hija de su gran amigo el boxeador Choo Sung Hoon . *Rain participo en el especial de 3 partes de Running Man llamado "Aventura en Australia", donde las grabaciones duraron varios días en varias cuidades de Australia, y donde Rain mostró un gran sentido competitivo, rapidez, astucia y dedicación para lograr las misiones. En especial Rain sorprendió con sus habilidades de buceo y el logró ser el primero en encontrar la llave de un tesoro que se encontraba en las profundidades del océano. *Protagonizó una película en China junto con la actriz Liu Yi Fei, esta se estrenará el 11-Noviembre-2014, se llamará "Hong Yan Lu Shui" y su género es Romance, Melodrama. *Rain fue elegido para participar en el drama She's So Lovable. * Rain tiene una gran fama en China. * Quedó en el puesto #78 en The 100 Most Handsome Faces of 2014. * Tiene una relación con Kim Tae Hee desde Enero del 2013. Enlaces *Página Oficial *Página Fanclub Oficial (Korea) *Página Oficial (Japón) *Perfil (Nate) *HanCinema *Twitter Oficial *Instagram Galería Videografía thumb|right|300px|Bi Rain - HipSong (Dance Practice) __NOEDITARSECCIÓN__ __NOINDEXAR__ __NOVINCULARANUEVASECCION__ Categoría:KActor Categoría:KCantante Categoría:Cube Entertainment